


Tsukuri warai wo tsuzukeiru

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Kei siempre se había mantenido lejos de todas situaciones que pudieran darle problemas, en la loca convicción de poder pasar su entera vida sin sufrir.Se había equivocado.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Tsukuri warai wo tsuzukeiru

**Tsukuri warai wo tsuzuketeiru**

**(Sigo fingiendo sonrisas)**

Kei siempre se había mantenido lejos de todas situaciones que pudieran darle problemas, en la loca convicción de poder pasar su entera vida sin sufrir.

Se había equivocado.

Al final, de todas formas, había pagado el precio de todo lo que se había negado durante los años, y la deuda acumulada con sí mismo había sido cruel.

De todas las mentiras que se había dicho, la que más había dejado sentir su presencia era la que nunca iba a enamorarse.

Pensándolo, no podía evitar de sentir una punzada en el centro del pecho.

Había tenido que mirarse en el espejo, y admitir de ser patético, exactamente como todos.

No sabía cuándo hubiera pasado exactamente, ni desde hace cuando durara.

No lo había etiquetado pronto como amor, se había refugiado detrás excusas sin bases, detrás justificaciones que se daba cada día, pero no había tenido éxito de seguir creyendo en esas mentiras que se decía.

Amaba a Yuya.

Lo amaba, en silencio y desde lejos, y en silencio sufría por eso.

Porque su amor no era devuelto y nunca iba a serlo, eso lo sabía.

Takaki estaba feliz con Hikaru, siempre lo había estado.

Desde cuando se habían conocido, siempre lo había visto estar colgado de todas sus palabras, gravitarle alrededor como si fuera atraído por una fuerza magnética.

Cuando le había dicho que los dos de ellos estaban juntos, no se había sorprendido. Y, entonces, tampoco lo había lastimado.

No que ahora lo lastimara.

Nunca habría querido que se dejaran. Nunca le habría gustado ver sufrir a Yuya. Sólo quería que pudiera seguir estando feliz, aunque no pudiera serlo con él.

Tal vez, le habría gustado hacer callar esos sentimientos, fingir que no existieran, ignorarlos hasta que no se hubieran transformado en un recuerdo de que reír, un día.

Pero cada vez que, distraídamente, la mano de Yuya se apoyaba encima a él, cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que le sonreía, no podía evitar de sentir el latido de su corazón acelerar, asqueado por sí mismo por como cosas tan simples pudieran tener un efecto tan grande en él.

Le pesaba, esa situación.

Le pesaba seguir mirando en la cara a Hikaru, uno de sus mejores amigos, mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que sentía por su novio, por el hombre con quien estaba hace años, con quien tenía planeado de pasar el resto de su vida.

Y aún más le pesaba haber fracasado en su intención de mantenerse integro, de no regalarle su corazón a nadie, de tratar de protegerse.

A menudo se había oído decir que estaba afortunado porque no tenía vínculos, porque no le hacían falta. Afortunado, por esa mentira que había contado a sí mismo y a otras personas durante años.

Decían que estaba libre, y nadie estaba sincero.

Porque leía la compasión en sus ojos, leía las miradas de quien pensaba que no se pudiera ser felices sin nadie de amar.

Él lo tenía, a alguien de amar.

Lo que no podía ver, en cambio, era su felicidad.

~

Ese día se había sentido especialmente deprimido.

Se había despertado de mal humor, después de una noche pasada perseguido por pesadillas sin forma, que le habían impedido de descansar como le habría gustado, como habría necesitado.

La noche antes, había tenido su encrucijada.

Sabía qué habría pasado, de alguna manera.

Sabía qué la tensión se habría hecho excesiva, y que él no iba a soportarla.

Al final, la burbuja había estallado.

Estaban filmando el nuevo promotional video, y él tenía que esperar mucho tiempo para su turno.

Pues, había ido de Yuya.

Siempre fingía que su elección fuera forzada, como si no hubiera nadie más con quien matar el tiempo.

Esa vez, aparentemente, no había sido bastante bueno a mentir.

Estaba con el mayor hace unos minutos cuando se había dado cuenta que había algo equivocado.

Estaba nervioso, tenso.

Y su instinto le decía que estaba mejor alejarse, antes que las cosas degeneraran.

No lo escuchó.

En cuanto aprendido a hacerse daño, había descubierto, dejar estaba difícil.

Yuya no estaba a menudo en ese estado, pero la experiencia le decía que en esas coyunturas no era sabio provocarlo.

Pues sólo se había sentado a su lado, conformándose con tenerlo cerca. A eso también, se había acostumbrado ya.

Se habían quedado en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Kei no había pensado que el mayor iba a seguir ignorándolo.

Estaba a punto de arriesgarse a preguntarle que pasara, cuando finalmente Yuya había levantado los ojos en su dirección, al levantar una ceja.

_“¿Qué quieres, Kei?”_

Su voz, también separada por horas, le retumbaba en la cabeza a Kei.

Era fría, tanto que tuvo un escalofrío poco agradable a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

Era indiferente, como si no le importara mucho de él, como si se pudiera permitir de hablarle de esa manera, porque su reacción no importaba.

La sensación de incómodo que había sentido en ese momento probablemente había sido exagerada, pero no había tenido éxito de hacer nada para tratar de frenar la sensación de improvisa tristeza que lo había tomado.

Lo había mirado unos segundos, luego se había puesto en pie y había salido del cuarto, rápido, como si allí no tuviera bastante aire de respirar.

No se esperaba que el mayor lo persiguiera, que le pidiera disculpa para cómo se le había dirigido. Sin embargo, aunque no esperándoselo, no negaba de haberlo deseado.

Se había escondido en un cuarto momentáneamente no utilizado, y allí se había echado a llorar.

Ya no podía.

Desde hace cuando había realizado de estar enamorado de Yuya, desde hace cuando había admitido con sí mismo que todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse a un lado y mirar, nunca había llorado.

Quería tratar de guardar al menos un poco de dignidad personal, mientras en ese momento se había sentido como si esa última barriera también se hubiera roto en pedazos.

Cuando había oído la puerta abrirse había aguantado la respiración, lleno de expectativa y, quizás, un poco de miedo.

Cuando había visto a Hikaru entrar en el cuarto, la expectativa había desaparecido.

El miedo, en vez, se había quedado.

_“Kei... ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?” preguntó el menor, un aire relajado en la cara._

_Kei lo había mirado con un poco de difidencia, pero había asentido._

_Si tenía que hundir, quería que al menos ocurriera lo más pronto posible._

_“¿Qué pasa?” le dijo, viendo que Hikaru lo miraba fijo._

_“¿Por qué lloras?” preguntó Yaotome, en tono que le pareció sinceramente preocupado._

_“Nada. Sólo estoy nervioso, pero pasó ya.” contestó rápido, pasándose una mano en la cara para secar las lágrimas._

_El menor suspiró, apoyando la espalda contra la pared sin dejar de mirarlo._

_“Estoy seguro que Yuuyan no quisiera hablarte de esa manera. Está nervioso por mi culpa.” le dijo, y Kei se sintió como si las paredes del cuarto se le apretaran alrededor._

_“No... no me enfadé, Hikka. De verdad.” contestó, tratando de poner un aire convencedor._

_“Kei.” dijo él, con una sonrisa triste en la cara. “No te hace falta fingir, conmigo no. Lo sé que estoy con Yuya, pero antes de ser su novio soy tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?”_

_El mayor pensó de no tener bastante aliento para responderle, pues sólo asintió._

_“Lo sé lo que te pasa por la cabeza, Kei-chan. Entiendo lo que sientes. Yo...” hizo una pausa, frunciendo el entrecejo. “Lo sé qué estás enamorado de Yuya.” murmuró al final._

_Y Kei pensó de nunca haber tenido tanta gana de escapar en su vida._

_Quería huirse, sin girarse, sin mirar atrás, sin pararse._

_Había pasado los últimos años evitando de sentirse de esa manera, arrinconado, sin ruta de escape, y ahora que Hikaru lo estaba obligando a enfrentar ese tema, casi se sintió mal._

_“Hikka, yo nunca pensé... nunca tuve intención de ...” empezó a decir, pero el menor lo paró._

_“No quiero que te justifiques. Lo pensé mucho tiempo, créeme, y llegué a la conclusión que si hubieras querido hacer algo, si hubieras querido quitármelo de alguna manera, lo habrías hecho ya.” se acercó a él, metiéndole una mano en el brazo. “Lo sé qué te importa de mí, Kei, sé qué no querrías hacerme sufrir y sé que estás mal.” le aseguró, luego sonrió. “Ayer Yuya y yo peleamos por esto. Osé tratar de decirle que tú podrías haber... bien, sentido algo por él.” la sonrisa se apagó un momento, antes de volver en su cara. “Es inútil decirte que me tomó por un loco visionario. Y lo siento que fui yo a decírselo, que me haya creído o no. No debería haberlo hecho, no es justo para ti, pero... no sabía bien cómo comportarme, no es una situación sencilla por nadie.” concluyó, mordiéndose un labio y quedándose en espera que el mayor dijera algo._

_Kei, por su parte, se había quedado mirando a Hikaru en aire confundido._

_No entendía como pudiera enfrentar esa discusión con tanta simplicidad, como si lo de que estaban hablando fuera natural._

_“Tienes razón.” dijo, despacio. “Nunca tuve intención de quitártelo, ni de herirte. Nunca tuve intención de hacer nada, en realidad. Sé qué él te quiere, pues nunca vi la razón de tratar de hacer algo, cuando sé ya cuál sería la respuesta.”_

_Hikaru bajó la cabeza, como a decir que entendía lo que quería decir, que él también lo había pensado._

_“Me quiere.” murmuró, sin mirarlo. Cuando levantó de vuelta la mirada, Kei lo encontró serio como raramente lo había visto. “Probablemente tienes razón. Probablemente me quiere, o no habríamos estado juntos todo estos años. Pero... creo que deberías decírselo, Kei. Creo que deberías decirle que lo quieres, que deberías decirle lo que sientes por él. Que deberías quitarte el peso de encima y darle la posibilidad de elegir.” suspiró, y el mayor sólo pudo imaginar cuanto le costara decírselo. “No tienes que hacerlo para mí o para él. Pero te lo debes, Kei.”_

Te lo debes, Kei.

Esas palabras le resonaban en la cabeza, se las repetía, como un mantra. Y la noche antes, con esas en mente, había enviado un email a Yuya, pidiéndole de venir a su casa la mañana siguiente.

Ahora que lo esperaba, pensaba de tener que estar nervioso, ansiado, pero no estaba así.

No sentía nada, y no sabía por qué.

Sólo ese mal humor, y la sensación de estar a punto de perder algo, sin tener éxito de definir qué.

Cuando oyó el timbre, fue a la puerta sin titubear.

Parado en el umbral frente a él, Yuya le parecía más hermoso que lo normal, pero no se detuvo en esos pensamientos.

Iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, porque se lo debía.

Iba a hacerlo, porque después de haber mostrado el coraje de hablarle tan francamente, sentía que un poco se lo debía a Hikaru también.

Pensó que le habría gustado preguntarle la razón de sus palabras, aparentemente tan fuera de contexto dada su posición en esa coyuntura, pero tal vez un poco lo entendía.

En su lugar, a él también le habría gustado tener éxito de arriesgar su amor, de ponerlo a prueba, de saber si pudiera realmente hacer feliz la persona que amaba, sin que esa felicidad tuviera que ser buscada en otros lugares.

Sonriéndole a Yuya, lo invitó a entrar.

Iba a hacerlo, porque si de verdad era el momento de la rendición y de la derrota, todo lo que se podía conceder era de hacerlo con la cabeza bien alta.

~

Cuando esa noche se acostó, se sentía vacío.

Había algo que faltaba dentro de él, ese peso que había llevado en el pecho durante todos esos años se había ido.

Había dejado un agujero en su lugar, y Kei sabía qué rellenarlo no iba a ser sencillo.

Pero había tratado, y mientras hablaba con Yuya le había dado razón a Hikaru, era lo correcto de hacer.

Ni se preguntó porque lo correcto tuviera que doler tanto porque sabía qué no iba a encontrar respuesta, y no quería seguir torturándose como había hecho ya.

Al final, él estaba tan patético como todos, como todos los que osaban querer y se dejaban derrotar por el amor.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y antes de dormirse se prometió algo.

No iba a enamorarse jamás.

Esa mentira, le gustaba.


End file.
